


for a smile (they can share the night)

by Inkbrush



Series: Xanlow [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Dorks in Love, Everyone gets the love they deserve, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbrush/pseuds/Inkbrush
Summary: Nohr goes steampunk. Leo wants to ride the first steam train ever invented, so Niles, Odin, and Laslow hatch a plan to sneak Leo out of the castle. Xander finds out.





	for a smile (they can share the night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midorkiyaizuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorkiyaizuku/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Tina! Here's the second fic I wrote you for your birthday! I hope you enjoy! It's got Zerodin, too!
> 
> Title from [Don't Stop Believing by Journey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k8craCGpgs).

“Where are you going, milord?” asked Niles casually, leaning against the doorframe, examining a dagger. His prince was up to something, as always.

Leo stiffened, drawing back the hand that had just touched the black cloak in his wardrobe. “What makes you think I’m going anywhere?” His voice was sharp and proud. Of course. For all his skills in dark magic, Leo was a horrible liar. The pitch was too high, he’d _jumped_ , as if caught in an act.

“Very well. I suppose Your Highness was just moving to put on a concealing cloak for no reason at all. There could be nowhere you’re planning to go that requires disguise and subtlety. Especially not the steam engine that’s being unveiled tonight in the citadel.” Niles looked up from the dagger in his hands. In a totally deadpan voice, he said, “Oh wait.”

Leo frowned. “I just want to get a rare tome from Brannis.” That was nearest city in Nohr, the magic capital of the country, and the new steam train’s destination. “I suppose you’re upset I’m even considering it.” Leo looked ready to fight.

“I’m upset…” Niles tossed the dagger in the air, where it spun once, and caught it by the hilt again. He grinned. “Because you didn’t _invite_ me.”

A pale blond head popped out from behind two thick cloaks in the closet. (Leo yelled and jumped.) “Niles, you were supposed to announce my dramatic entrance!”

“I told you I wasn’t doing that,” deadpanned Niles.

Odin sighed. “Very well. It seems I must do _all_ the work around here.” One of Odin’s arms emerged from the wardrobe to point at Niles. “You brigands cannot possibly make the journey without your indomitable—” As Odin moved to step out, suddenly he yelled as his foot caught in some item of clothing, ricocheting his body forwards. He was pulled off his feet, sending both him and a bunch of furry overcoats crashing and bouncing to the ground in a litany of clattering thumps. Face-planting amongst the great dark pile, Odin croaked, “Wayfinder.”

Niles rolled his eyes.

“Hang on!” Leo sounded incensed. “You both knew what I was going to do?”

Odin stood, and adjusting his cape said, “Milord, you’re about as subtle as a Risen in a dress.”

“What’s a Risen?” asked Leo.

Odin’s eyes widened, fingers halted on a button. “Uh—”

Niles intercepted. “It’s what you’re not in the morning, milord!”

Leo pulled out a knife and turned towards Niles.

-0-

Xander was by no means an expert in recognising deception, but this was just ridiculous. He was on his way to his office for the evening when he stopped in the hall to raise an eyebrow at four figures in black trench coats with high collars and tinted black glasses. For one second, he considered they may be spies or rogues, then immediately dismissed the idea. No normal group would look this stereotypical. To pull such an act could only be the outcome of four people sharing a single brain cell. Thinking that, Xander now knew at least one of their identities.

“Laslow!” yelled Xander.

One of the men jumped so far in the air he almost lost his glasses. Of course. Trust Laslow to be involved in whatever _this_ was. As Xander approached the figure, light illuminated that familiar shock of silver hair. The others hurried to back away from Laslow as they reached touching distance. “Laslow,” said Xander deeply, “Explain.”

The man coughed and said in a ridiculous fake accent. “La-Laslow? I do not know any Las—” Laslow cut off as Xander lifted the glasses to his forehead.

Leaning closer, Xander said, “Do not lie to me.”

Laslow swallowed.

Behind them, the others raised their glasses to sit in their hair. “Well this was a bust,” said Niles.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Of course it was. I told you no one would fall for these stupid disguises. _Thanks, Odin_.”

Odin raised an offended hand to his chest. “How dare you, milord! My disguises are impeccable!”

“And you three!” said Xander, “Why am I not surprised? You look like you’re going to rob a treasury in a low-budget stage-play.”

Laslow crossed his arms and scrunched up his nose. “How did you know it was me?”

“I knew _something_ was off. Your sword-blade was blunt this morning at practice, which means you shirked your duties last night. Preparing for _this_ , no doubt.” Xander gestured at the group. He stepped closer to Laslow and tilted his chin up to look him in the eye. “What am I going to do with you?”

“ _Well_ ,” said Niles emphatically, “As much as we would love to stick around while you two sharpen your swords—” (Odin muffled cackling behind a hand.) “We _really_ must be going.”

Laslow’s cheeks tinted red.

Throwing an arm around Niles’ shoulders, Odin said dramatically, “Oh, stop teasing the poor souls! It’s not their fault they can’t recognise the unresolved tension.”

Niles did nothing to push the arm away, just turned toward Odin. “It’s because they’re emotionally constipat—”

“Enough!” cut Leo, “Please excuse us, Brother. We were just returning to the library.” Grabbing them both by the coat-sleeves, Leo started dragging them in the opposite direction.

With a moment to think, Xander realised what this was about. The train. The virgin track run. “You can go to Brannis,” said Xander.

Leo stopped dead in the hall, then turned his head back. “What?”

“What.” said Niles.

“ _Really?_ ” said Laslow

Odin clapped his hands together and his face lit up like a three-year-old receiving a giant gift at Yuletide.

“On one condition. Laslow and I will accompany you.”

Odin’s jaw dropped.

“That’s really not necessary,” said Leo.

“No, it’s been decided,” said Xander, “You obviously want to go badly enough to sneak off in the dark. I would not deny you your happiness. And if I accompany you, I can make sure my little brother stays safe.”

“I am _not_ little!” steamed Leo.

“Come quickly,” said Xander, turning and beginning to walk to the door that lead out of the castle. “We don’t want to be late.”

Odin shrugged and started after Xander, closely followed by Laslow, then Leo with a sigh.

“Oh, and Laslow—I’ll deal with you later,” said Xander.

Niles brought up the rear. “Oh, _goodie_. I love being the third wheel.”

-0-

The train was a majestic affair, a hulking mass of metal gilded in red and gold paint. Laslow had never seen anything like it. The very idea of a giant structure moving at tremendous speeds on steel rails was inconceivable. And with people inside. It sounded dangerous, but this was for Prince Leo, who’d been cooped up in a palace most of his life. This might be his only chance to freely explore another city. They couldn’t back out now.

“ _All aboard!_ Last chance!”

They boarded and realised the problem. Being the first of its kind, the train was a popular attraction. It was packed. Standing on the tips of his toes to peer down the aisle, Laslow frowned. “It’s full.”

The train let out a piercing whistle and the doors whooshed shut. 

“You’re supposed to use these,” said Niles, reaching up and taking hold of a leather strap hanging from the ceiling. Odin, Leo, and Xander followed suit. There was one remaining. A low, fast beat began reverberating through the floor and the carriage began to move.

Laslow reached up as far as possible, fingertips brushing the leather.

Niles snorted. “Short stack.”

The speed increased. Laslow stood on the tips of his toes and managed to grasp it around his index and middle finger. Curse his height! “Uh, I’m not sure this is practical—WOAH!” The whole carriage rattled and Laslow’s fingers were yanked from the strap from the momentum. In a desperate attempt to stay upright, Laslow’s legs tangled beneath him. His view tilted, falling, and then he was colliding with a large warm body. He grabbed on reflexively and looked up into eyes the colour of silt, framed by golden curls.

“Here.” Xander’s voice was deep as he wrapped an arm around Laslow’s waist, steadying him. Laslow was sandwiched between Xander’s warm arm and even warmer body, clutching onto his embroidered doublet for purchase. Breathing hard, Laslow squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore that he was pressed against the Crown Prince of Nohr. It didn’t work. Xander was everywhere, fingers pressed tight against his waist, breath brushing the top of his head. Panicking, Laslow resorted to his favourite coping mechanism. Flirtation. And really, what better situation could there be?

Looking up through sheer silver lashes, Laslow said in fake affront, “Milord, at least take me out to dinner first.”

The grip on Laslow’s waist tightened. Considerably. Xander looked down at him. “Are you flirting with me?”

Okay, that was it. Laslow eschewed all rationality and, standing on the tips of his toes, wrapped his arms around Xander’s neck and brought their faces close. Batting his eyelashes twice, he said, “Have been for the past year. But thanks for noticing.”

Xander slightly dipped his head. Their noses touched. “You can stop if you want. Ask someone to swap seats with you. Or hold onto the back of one.”

“Hmm.” Laslow whispered in Xander’s ear, “I think I like it here.” They moved at the same time, and their mouths were touching. Laslow was pulled so tightly against Xander’s body now, there was zero hope of release. A moment passed, then they were kissing, deeper, melting into each other.

To say Odin and Niles _freaked_ was the understatement. Odin _hollered_ , then yelled, “I win! Niles, you owe me fifty gold pieces!”

“Thank fuck,” said Niles, “ _Finally._ ”

-0-

**End**

-0-

**Mid credits scene:**

Leo’s eyes were like saucers as he stared at the tomes under the glass cases. They’d come to the most prestigious magic store in Brannis. Leo had insisted. In his words, if they had to get on that death-trap of a machine again to get home, then they were going to make the journey worth their while.

Odin called from across the store. “Niles, look at this!” Odin had a book in his hand and was flipping though the pages. Sighing dramatically, he said “Does this tome not exude the most powerful magic of all?”

Niles peered over Odin’s shoulder. The book was illustrated. A painted image of a prince with his arm raised to a princess with long golden hair in the window of a tall tower. “Odin… that is a romance novel.”

“My point exactly!” said Odin, “Love is—”

“Aaaand I’m out,” said Niles, heading for the exit.

“Niles!” yelled Odin, flinging out a hand toward him, “Niles, come back! Niiileeeessss!”

-0-

**End credits scene:**

At the end of the third alleyway he’d walked down, Niles stopped and looked back. The magic shop was no longer in sight. He breathed out. There was only so much Odin he could take, waxing lyrical about _love_ and romance. But still, something about his dramatic exit made his gut twist. Leo was perfectly safe with Odin, Laslow, and Xander, so what was it?

Suddenly, the feeling became clear. It was opportunity. And stillness. For the first time in the past six years since Leo had dragged his pitiful self from the Krakenburg dungeon, Niles had the chance to just walk away. In a way, he already had.

But the question now was: why did it feel so _bad_?

_It’s because you belong by your Prince’s side._

No matter how hard Niles tried to squash that thought, it just wouldn’t stay away. The idea of losing his Prince bought him almost physical pain. And losing his partner… Losing Odin would _wreck_ him. Now _that_ was an emotion to store away and analyse later. He nodded to himself, turned, and headed back the way he’d come.

Rounding a corner, Niles came face to face with another man. He tensed, ready to fight, but—

“Niles! Hark! I’ve searched all over this grim and lonely place on my quest to find you! Where have you been?”

“ _What_ are you _doing_ here?” fumed Niles, “Where is Lord Leo?”

“Did I not make my objective obvious? I was searching for _you_ , thou buffoon! Fear not, Lord Leo is still safely at the magic shop with Laslow and Lord Xander.”

“ _You left him without a retainer_?”

“Well—I—” Odin’s voice lost its dramatics. “To be perfectly honest, we weren’t sure you were coming back.”

Niles’ brain ticked over. Then he saw red. He surged forward, grabbing Odin by the collar. “ _What the hell_?! How _dare_ you doubt my loyalty? You know I would never do that!”

Odin’s eyes were no longer sparkling, and he roughly pushed Niles away. “You cannot lecture _me_ about leaving Lord Leo when _you_ were the one who just ran off! We thought it was a joke, and you would return a few seconds later. But then you _didn’t_!”

“I needed time _to think_. Is that _alright_ with you?”

“There is no need to explain. You considered running away, didn’t you?”

“I did not!” said Niles. Though… Had he?

“Draw your knife,” said Odin, who pulled a dagger from his belt. He wanted to _duel_. A tome and bow were impractical at short distance. Well! If Odin wanted to _go_ …

In one continuous movement, Niles drew his knife and struck. Odin blocked, crossing the blades before their faces. “You truly think I would abandon Lord Leo?” snarled Niles, “You must be out of your mind.”

Odin jumped backwards and held his blade ready. “What other conclusion could we come to?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Niles, kicking Odin back into the stone wall of the alley, “Perhaps that after having been partners for five years, that I wouldn’t _betray_ you as soon as the chance arose!”

Adrenaline running high, Odin spat the words at Niles, centimetres from his face, “ _Wouldn’t_ you?”

Eyes glinting dangerously, Niles held his knife at Odin’s neck and said in a low tone, “ _Shall we find out?_ ”

“Go ahead,” goaded Odin, “Do it.”

“I cannot fathom why my absence would make you scared for Lord Leo. You are competent and brave and strong. You don’t need _me_.”

Odin clasped a hand around Niles’ knife-wrist, holding the knife back. “I am not scared for Lord Leo. I am scared for myself!”

Niles faltered, rescinding the knife. “What?”

“The thought of losing you,” said Odin, “It terrifies me.”

Niles let his knife drop to his side. Then he was wrapped in Odin’s embrace. “Odin, what…”

“You idiot,” whispered Odin in his ear, “How could I do my job without you? Who would I crack terrible jokes with? How could I protect Lord Leo alone? How could I _annoy_ Lord Leo alone? By my side is an empty space can be filled by nought but you!” Odin was sobbing now. “So – so _get your_ _head out of your ass_ and let’s get out of here.” Odin wiped a tear from his cheek, grabbed Niles’ arm, and started dragging him. “Onward, Niles!” And the stage-voice was back. “Let us return to our liege!”

“Hey!” Niles pulled Odin toward him, hugging him tightly, and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Odin clutched the back of Niles’ cloak. “Yes. I suppose I also feel remorse for… you know, the dagger.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Niles, walking quickly past Odin, leaving his partner scurrying to catch up. “You can carve my arrows for the next week to make up for it.” Niles grinned.

Odin scoffed. “In your dreams, brigand!”

-0-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Tumblr: @inkbrush-writes
> 
> Please comment if you like to let me know what you think!!


End file.
